The Adventures of Silver and Mecha: Comic 1
by Silver Sonic and Saber Knight
Summary: PG13 for crude language and odd humor. A silly adventure, but R&R please. Note: We are aware that parts of this are missing, and we are attempting to recover them. Hope to have it fixed soon


Adventures of Mecha Shadow and Silver Sonic: Book 1  
  
Silver: *comes out of time warp*   
  
*Where am I? It seems familiar, but I just don't know*  
  
*Walks up to giant mansion*  
  
Maybe the owner could help me.  
  
*rings doorbell*  
  
*Looks at u for the first time*  
  
I didn't know that u had a huge mansion!   
  
  
  
Mecha: *smiles*   
  
There's lot's of stuff u don't know about me...come on in! *motions u inside* Can I get u anything?   
  
  
  
Silver:*walks in*  
  
There is a lot of things that are strange about me, *motions 2 the medallion on my chest* I can do many things, just like u saw just now. But not even I now my full potential. *almost screams in fear* But enough about that.  
  
I'm lost, and I can even remember where I was headed.   
  
  
  
Mecha: Lost, eh?  
  
Well, y don't u relax here for a while? Maybe you'll remember. Want a drink? *opens the fridge*   
  
  
  
Silver: Yes. It is bad!  
  
But then again, I can't tarnish in the wind. Maybe diet silver acetate. I know it can kill some1, but I can survive anything, even stuff that wasn't even supposed to be in the same world. Don't ask me why, b/c I don't even know why I'm sent to all these different places, or that's what I think.  
  
  
  
Why am I here? Is it because of a curse that was put on me in another world, by an evil that is otherworldly, and from the west.   
  
  
  
Mecha: *gets your drink*   
  
A curse? What kind of curse?   
  
  
  
Silver:*looks blankly at u*  
  
A curse. From the west. A world where I was an outcast. I was a statue, and people wanted to sell me. I saw 7 long years of pain, anguish, and turmoil. I tried to talk with the wise, but they said a hero would come and save the land. But I was of the future, and they hated me, with all of my silver-plated body parts. I had to return, but couldn't because I was caught, by the evil man. When I returned, I found a copy of myself, fighting another incarnation of himself. And my medallion has held off the curse. But I don't know how long it will last   
  
  
  
Mecha: *deep in thought*   
  
( hmmm...he seems so afraid...I wonder if there is any way I can help him... )  
  
  
  
Believe me, I know what it's like to be rejected...living those first 40 years on earth, alone...mocked, scorned, and humiliated...just because of being different...I guess some things don't change in other parts of the universe, huh?   
  
  
  
Silver:*Begins to shine with brilliance*  
  
...I...am so mad at that foolish man. I should have killed him while I had the chance. Why must I deal with this? If I remember the name of the land, I could bring him here, but I can't remember.  
  
*Holds up medallion*  
  
Help me, O Chaos. Kill the man who caused me so much grief.  
  
*Hears big explosion*  
  
*Hears Eggman* Why the hell am I here?  
  
*Slaps silver head*  
  
  
  
Mecha: O.o   
  
*scratches head* U've got both me and Mecha confused now...lol   
  
  
  
Silver: Holy Cow!   
  
*Hears a strange voice* "So you silver statue, you dare defy me? The great Ganondork? I will kill u and your friend 2"  
  
Dam, U just don't get it. U'r about as stupid as Eggman. But I have a secret weapon. *wields Master Sword*  
  
*Casts spell* *doesn't affect Mecha*  
  
"Even if I can't trap your friend, she will be under my power 4ever."  
  
Come a little closer and say that again, moron.  
  
  
  
Mecha: *the black energy fades*   
  
*I'm standing there, the dark moon kingdom symbol blazing on my chest. My eyes, once cerulean, are now a burning crimson, like the very fires of hell. He brings his staff into an attacking position. When he speaks, his voice is harsh, cold, and metallic*  
  
  
  
  
Who are you calling a girl, dumb@$$...  
  
  
  
*He charges at Ganondork, not knowing the difference between friend and foe*   
  
  
  
Silver:*O.O*  
  
What the hell is happening? He is attacking his own captor. Maybe there is enough conscience left that he can tell the difference, but I don't really think so.  
  
*Finds Ganondork on the floor* So I win again, huh.  
  
*stabs him* *sees Ganon rise* "You lose, moron"  
  
Dam, is this going 2 turn into another series?  
  
*Chaos Control* Kill this evil once and for all!  
  
*Ganon is transported to a transitional dimension, where he is killed.*  
  
It will take a while for Mecha to regain his memory, but I hope that it shouldn't be too painful  
  
  
  
Mecha: *now that Ganondork is gone, I turn and face u*   
  
*I stare at u 4 a few seconds, and then I raise my staff, and point it at u*   
  
Silver: There is a blinding light   
  
We are put into suspended animation  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
for now.......   
  
  
  
Silver: There is another blinding light   
  
And we all come out of suspended animation   
  
  
  
Mecha: *my staff begins to glow*  
  
*but just as I am about to fire, I hesitate, unsure*  
  
  
  
Silver: OMG  
  
No, not that. But can time be altered? Can I be in two places at once? Let's give it a shot.  
  
*Time Warp*   
  
Now you see me in two, now I am one.  
  
*pulls out mp3 player*  
  
maybe a combination of double time, and the good power of Chaos will give him more power to fight the evil power.  
  
*Presses play*  
  
*Chaos Control* Give Mecha the power to fight himself, and to come to the light!  
  
  
  
Mecha:*again, I hesitate, unsure of firing*  
  
*suddenly, I lower my staff, the glow fades from it. I collapse to my knees, and hold my head. When I speak, my voice is not as harsh, but is still dark and metallic*  
  
  
  
Uhhh....have I got one heck of a headache...what the hell happened? Last thing I remember was u saying something about a sword...   
  
  
  
Silver: *looks at u*   
  
You don't need to worry. The dark lord took over your mind and tried to make you his prisoner. But we vanquished him and he is no more. He is to live, quoth the raven  
  
NEVERMORE!!!  
  
  
  
Mecha:*gives u the 'huh?' look*  
  
Whatever...now, just hafta wait until sunrise...gained my mind back, but not my body...  
  
  
  
*his eyes grow distant for a second, as he sits in his private thoughts*  
  
  
  
Hmmm...wha?  
  
  
  
*looks down at himself, and sees that he fades transparent, and then solid again*  
  
  
  
What the...?  
  
  
  
*it happens again*   
  
  
  
Silver: O.O   
  
What the...  
  
What am I to do?   
  
  
  
Mecha: *curses in Robotician*  
  
Silver...I cannot stay here...if I do...I shall soon cease to exist...  
  
  
  
*fades again, and it takes longer before I become solid again. There is less time between each time I fade*  
  
  
  
There is something about this plane...I cannot quite tell yet...but I cannot exist here...It's lucky I've made it this long...  
  
  
  
Silver:*Time Warp*  
  
Then we shall warp back to our own time. And then let time be untouched   
  
  
  
Mecha:*once back in our normal time*  
  
*u turn to make sure I am ok, and are met with a bizarre sight. Instead of just me, u see 2 Mecha Shadows standing there.*  
  
  
  
MS1   
  
Uh-oh...  
  
  
  
MS2  
  
Not again!  
  
  
  
MS1  
  
Well, at least there's only 2 of us this time...  
  
  
  
MS2  
  
Yeah...last time there were 5...  
  
  
  
MS1  
  
Please, don't remind me...  
  
  
  
*they both turn to u*  
  
  
  
MS1 & 2  
  
What are u looking at?   
  
  
  
Silver: What?   
  
2 Mecha's? OMG! I can only have 2 Silvers at 1 time.  
  
*Double Sight*  
  
*Double Sight*  
  
now there are 4 of me.  
  
  
  
Mecha: *the 2 of me just stare at u*   
  
MS1  
  
..........  
  
  
  
MS2  
  
..........  
  
  
  
MS1  
  
Let's do it...  
  
  
  
MS2  
  
Yeah...  
  
  
  
*the grab each other's hand, and place the other on the other's chest gem. A flash of light, and they refuse into 1 Mecha*  
  
  
  
Yeesh...talk about a split personality...   
  
  
  
Silver: Now I am one  
  
Now I shall become one again.  
  
*Quantum Singularity*  
  
*A blinding flash of light*  
  
Now I am 1.  
  
It might be me, but I may have alter egos.   
  
...  
  
  
  
*Then we both hear something*  
  
TIME STOP!!! (Like Sonic saying that in SA2 2P mode with Japanese voices) 


End file.
